The invention relates to a force measuring system having two force measuring sensors for measuring two forces acting on a body.
A force measuring system of this type is mentioned on page 9 of EP 0 303 827 B1. Its force sensors measure a force acting in the vertical direction and a force acting in the horizontal direction on a body. The body upon which these forces act is the articulated coupling of a vehicle train towing vehicle.
It is customary to place such a force measuring system so that the directions of measurement of the force sensors coincide with the directions of attack of the forces or are parallel to same. However, there are applications in which such an arrangement of the force measuring system encounters difficulties, e.g., due to a lack of space.
It is therefore the object of the instant invention to improve a force measuring system of this type by simple means so that problem-free placement of the force sensors is possible.